


Tsk, Tsk Shannon

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [67]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon plays with something he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsk, Tsk Shannon

Shannon sighed and leaned back in the leather computer chair. Glancing around, he saw the wayward doodles on the desk, along with various items that baffled Shannon.  Jared’s office was a room that he wasn’t in often seeing that he had his own across from this one, but he was bored beyond belief and he was hoping that his baby brother had something to entertain him with.

                Opening a drawer, Shannon frowned as the sheer amount of office supplies jammed packed within it. After shaking his head, Shannon eased the drawer shut and opened the other one.  He smiled as he saw the cool silver cover of his brother’s apple computer. “Oo,” he said, grinning, “Wonder what Jay has hidden on you,”

                Reaching down, he picked it up.

                “Shan! I’m home!”

                Shannon jumped, and watched in horror as Jared’s computer fell from his hands and slam on to the wooden floor. Cursing, picked it up and gasped when the screen detached from the bottom half.

                “Shan!? Where are you?”

                Shannon closed his eyes. He was fucked.


End file.
